


Unexpected Findings

by blackrose_17



Series: Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back and he's not happy at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I had own Torchwood do you really think I would have let Ianto, Tosh or Owen die? No, so I do not own Torchwood  
> This was written for the challenge picfor1000 over on livejournal.

For over a century Jack Harkness had been waiting for his Doctor to appear, Torchwood had been nothing but a waiting place for him, he was never suppose to care about those he worked with. And he certainly never meant to fall in love with one Ianto Jones. But being tortured by a madman for a year helped Jack to see what he wanted and it wasn't travelling in the TARDIS with the Doctor and sleeping his way across all of time and space, no he the place he wanted to be the most was in the Hub with his team and hopefully with a Welshman to curl up with.

Jack knew that he knew he had a lot of groveling to do to his team, he would admit that running out on them after spending a week in the morgue was wrong of his to do, and kissing Ianto in front of them as well and leaving the young man behind, well Jack knew that he had a lot of work to do before he was back in their good graces.

"Hey kids I'm home."

Jack refused to admit that he pouted when he realised that his line was wasted on a empty Hub. He had hoped that at least Ianto would be around and he could start building the bridges between him and Ianto again. Out of everyone it was the Welshman who kept him going during the Master's year of torture.

Sighing and letting his shoulders drop Jack moved around the Hub. It may have been a year, for him, since Jack stepped foot in the Hub but he did have eyes and it wasn't hard to see that something was seriously wrong. He had never been one for keeping tidy, he could care less if the trash was thrown out, but okay he should have taken better care of the alien artifacts. It wasn't until one Ianto Jones came into Torchwood did Jack suddenly not mind cleaning up, especially if it meant seeing Ianto bending over and those tight trousers over that arse was a highlight of Jack's day.

"Huh, now that is strange." Jack murmured as he moved into the new conference room. Given how Ianto likes to keep the Hub nice and tidy Jack found it odd that Ianto wouldn't clean up the spilled salt on the table or why there would be four salt shakers on the table in the first place. Something was very wrong here. "I need to see the CCTV footage." Jack hoped that it would have some answers, for him.

It wasn't easy Jack found that he had to search through months worthy of footage. "I really need to talk to the Doctor about his timing." Jack muttered under his breath. The most troubling thing to Jack as he combed the footage there was no Ianto in the later footage, as he got closer to when he left Ianto was still around. "Hello, this doesn't look good." Jack muttered as he came across his team in the middle of the Hub, he could read the tension coming off of his team and Gwen had that look in her eye that he knew all too well and Jack couldn't contain his wince as he heard Gwen's cruel words to Ianto.

_Ianto, pet, I know you think you’re trying to help but really, you’ve overstepped your bounds this time. This matter involves actual field agents not…” She waved her hand at the silver tray in his hands. “…staff. Why don't you be a dear and go get us some lunch?" Gwen suggested with a smile that usually made men willingly do her bidding although there was a tone of icy disdain in her voice. “There’s a good boy.”_

Jack knew that Gwen fancied herself in love with him and Jack will admit that he made the mistake of leading her on. He wasn't gonna lie he was attracted to Gwen and if she had been single he would have slept with her in a heartbeat, but that would have been it. He didn't love her, not like she clearly wanted him to and she took it out on Ianto. Part of Jack had hoped that Gwen would have been mature enough not to let her jealousy get in the way. "It looks like I was wrong."

_“Give it up, Gwen; you're only fooling yourself if you think that none of us  know that you’re desperate to get into Jack's pants. You’re just mad that Ianto got their first," Owen drawled out with a broad smirk on his face._

_"I could have had Jack any time I wanted!” Gwen shrieked before regaining control of herself. “He just didn't want to come between me and Rhys and I think that’s very gentlemanly of him."_

_Ianto walked over to the closest desk and set down his tray before turning to face the shrewish woman. "Well I can see where I truly stand with you, Gwen. I have tried to be nice even when you took pleasure in belittling me and taking advantage of me but no more, it’s over. You can find yourself a new whipping boy; I quit.”_

Jack froze for a moment as he heard Ianto's words. "No, no, no, noooo!" Jack chanted as he surged towards the computer pulling up Ianto's file, praying that Ianto had returned that Gwen hadn't driven away the one person Jack had truly come back for. Jack felt his heartbreak as he saw Ianto's status as inactive. Ianto had really quit, Ianto was gone.

"They better have not Retconned him." Jack snarled under his breath as he pushed play on the CCTV footage.

_“…and don't bother trying to Retcon me; it doesn't work."_

Jack felt pure relief course through him, Ianto didn't forgot Torchwood and more importantly Ianto didn't forget him. "I'm not sure how I'm gonna to do it, as I have no idea where to start looking but I will find you Ianto Jones."


End file.
